brian_posehns_nerd_pokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerd Poker with Brian Posehn and Friends (Earwolf)
Episode List Coming Soon! The Cast Intros are from the first episode of Nerd Poker. Brian Posehn Actor, voice actor, musician, writer, and comedian, known for his roles as Jim Kuback on The WB's Mission Hill and Brian Spukowski on Comedy Central's The Sarah Silverman Program. He also had a recurring role on The Big Bang Theory as geologist Bert Kibbler and starred in the 2005 documentary Comedians of Comedy. In 2019 Posehn appeared in the Disney + original series The Mandalorian, where he is eaten alive by a ravinak. Brian's Intro - I'm Brian Posehn! Basically what this show is, is every week me and my friends are going to play Dungeons and Dragons for about an hour. We'll mess around during the game and make fun of each other, all in all, it will be fun. Eventually, one of us is going to win and be crowned King Nerd. That's not how D&D works. Basically, if you've never played before, what were you doing? Throwing footballs? Banging girls or boys? What have you done with your lives if you've never played D&D? It's a role-playing game, it's my favorite role-playing game. Each player creates a character and you go through an adventure that the Dungeon Master, who you'll meet soon, creates. Sometimes he will play out of a book, or our guy, who you will meet shortly, he pulls everything out of his brain or his bottom's brain. And we'll be battling monsters and magical creatures, it's very hard to say that kind of stuff without feeling like a total nerd. There's really no ending or goal, I mean, every adventure will have a goal that Sark our DM will create and we'll never know until we get there or all of our characters die. It's basically like World of Warcraft but with a book, and also dice, and it's more fun and social you're not alone in a room, instead there are 6 people in a room. I basically, my history with D&D is I've played very young, I played in junior high and didn't play for a long time. Then in my 20s played again with a guy I worked with at a record store and that was very fun, we would get super high and listen to Slayer. D&D had a bad reputation in the early days for being Satanic and it's not, but my friend made it Satanic so that was fun. About 10 years ago I started to play with a group of friends you are about to meet and we played for about 7 years. Then me and another couple of guys got our wives pregnant, separately, by fucking. At least, that's what I did, I don't know Gerry and Patton's story. So then that derailed our game and I came up with the idea because I was talking with the people of Earwolf like "Hey let's do a podcast!". And I was like "I don't know what to do for a podcast" and then I went "Oh, I'll play D&D with my friends" Which I had been wanting to do anyways... I like to play dumb guys. I like to play characters where I don't have to do a ton of thinking. I like to be the guy who is first through the door. I played small characters, one of the first characters I played was Jackie he was sort of a monk character. But since him, I've played mostly guys who are my stature or bigger, guys who like thumping things and killing."' '''Blaine Capatch' Stand-up comedian and writer. He is best known for hosting Season 2 of the Comedy Central game show Beat the Geeks. Capatch was a writer on Comedy Central's @Midnight from 2013 to 2017. Blaine's intro - Hi, my name is Blaine Capatch, I'm a comedian stand up wise. I also write for television, I've written for things like MAD tv and Mind of Mencia; NO WAIT COME BACK! I host Lucha Va Voom and I announce roller derbies and I play in bands. I usually play elves, when I was a kid I would play muscle men because I was a little elfy guy but then I grew into myself. Ken Daly Actor and writer, known for The Usual Suspects (1995), The Karate Kid (1984) and Super Adventure Team (1998). Ken's intro - Hi, my name is Ken Daly and I'm a writer, a former actor. You might have seen me in such films as The Usual Suspects, a couple of lines, Karate Kid, one line. I also am right now doing a show with Dana Gould and Dave Koechner at Meltdown called Carney-Ville. Sort of a variety, carney themed comedy show, go enjoy that. Usually, I play as a bunch of different things, you never know what I'm going to be. I've been a three armed tree guy, a sneaky elf, you name it, thief, whatever. Sarah Guzzardo Chaotic Good. Sarah's intro - I'm Sarah Guzzardo, I'm a writer. I have a website called Avoid This Job and I'm the token girl. I typically play smart fighters, would be the goal. I think this one might be dumb, but we'll find out! Gerry Duggan A comics writer, director, and photographer. His comics career began at Image Comics by writing and co-creating series The Last Christmas with Posehn and Rick Remender. Gerry's intro - Hi, I'm Gerry Duggan. I write television and comic books. Currently, I'm staffed on Attack of the Show. I wrote The Infinite Horizon for Image with Phil Noto. I usually play troublemakers I guess, across a wide spectrum of classes. I look forward to playing another troublemaker now. '' '''Sark' Questions, Answers and Quality Time with Mr. Sark Sark's intro: My real name is Scott Robinson, but you'll hear these guys all call me Sark because that's my gamer tag and that's what you know me by more than my real name. I'm a producer at Machinima so I work in video game media and we cover news, reviews, previews, that sort of thing. Recovering Mormon, I hate the homeless and I've fantasized about killing a hobo my entire life. Some day I want to wrap my hands around a homeless man's throat and watch his life drain out. Dan Telfer A standup comedian who has also been a staff writer and social media producer for multiple television shows. Most recently he spent 2 years as Senior Editor of MAD Magazine, where he helped put together the legendary magazine, online content, and host gaming shows on their new verified Twitch channel. He has been a contributing writer, staff writer, and editor for The A.V. Club and The Onion where he worked with advertising content integration (in addition to contributing to The Onion's fake news content). He currently works as a Dungeon Humorist for D&D Beyond and is the Dungeon Master for the current iteration of Nerd Poker. Dan started out as a special guest on episode 92 released on September 9, 2014. He was temporarily taking over Sarah's character but once she officially took a sabbatical Dan became a permanent cast member. Steve Agee A standup comedian, actor, writer, director, and musician. Agee is perhaps most widely known for his role as Steve Myron on the Comedy Central series The Sarah Silverman Program. Steve first joined the podcast on Episode 87, made available on August 5, 2014. He filled in for Gerry's character Winter and, after a long absence from Duggan, he eventually became a permanent cast member. Main Characters Season 1 Bartho Shett Boral Blackee Green Mildred Maxxton Amarth Amon Ell Ryan Sir Richard of Glinishmore Damian Wormwood Darkomen Season 2 Lyra Dag Darkomen Winter Houg Denning Nausica Nimhigh